


Night Shift in The Backrooms

by i_love_schmaltz



Category: Original Work, The Backrooms
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_love_schmaltz/pseuds/i_love_schmaltz
Summary: Sean switches to night shift to make a couple extra bucks, but his shift quickly takes a turn for the dangerous.





	Night Shift in The Backrooms

Sean had switched to the night shift because he needed a bit more cash to make ends meet, as the shifts were longer for nights.   
  
His bank account was in the negatives, so he didn't have time to take the few days off they had given him in order to adjust his sleep schedule, so of course he showed up tired.  
  
Standing at his station, he began the slow, mind numbing process of stowing items, half asleep the whole time.  
  
It was 2 o'clock in the morning when his thirst peaked, and he went to the bathroom to use the water fountain.  
  
He leaned forward to get a drink but he stumbled and fell, fell further than where the fountain was meant to be, and he smacked his face on the carpet. Carpet?   
  
The warehouse floor was meant to be concrete. In his sleep deprived stupor he must have wandered into the front office.  
  
But he could have sworn he was just looking at the water fountain.  
  
That's when the smell hit him, mildew. He recoiled as he got his bearings, and brought his head up.  
  
The first thing that went through his mind was confusion as to where the office furniture was, and who had put wallpaper up, and a heartbeat later, he froze as he recognized his surroundings.  
  
"The Backrooms", he whispered, so soft he might as well have mouthed the words.  
  
Wide awake now, he turns around ever so slowly to see all four limbs beyond the wall.  
  
He bolts up faster than anything, more adrenaline in his veins than blood.  
  
He begins palming the wall in a hysteric panic. Of course he *knows* that once you enter The Backrooms there's no escape, but in that moment, it's only fight or flight, his most primal thought processes at work.  
  
Palming turns to slapping, which turns to punching, he's begun punching holes in this wall, all the way through to the room behind.  
  
He hears it. A low gurgling exhale, only native to level 0 of The Backrooms. His breath hitches in his throat, and the gurgling stops.  
  
He rips his arm out of the wall he was once tearing to pieces and sprints down the hallway, any direction that was away from that thing, he runs.  
  
After running for what seems like hours he turns a corner and runs face first into a wall made of sofas, most likely from a higher level.  
  
A face peeks over from behind the sofa wall to inspect the commotion.  
  
A young woman, dark skinned and frizzy haired.  
  
"What are you doing?", she asks from the safety of the wall.  
  
Sean was stunned, he knew there were other people trapped within the Backrooms, but he was still surprised to see another human being so soon, considering level 0 of The Backrooms was meant to stretch for over 600 million squares miles.


End file.
